In Dwarfs Woodland/Go through the Mirror (Aqua, Brian and Stewie's Story)
Brian, Stewie and Aqua arrived in Dwarfs Woodland Brian: Wow. Aqua: Another World that was lost to the Darkness. They saw a Coffin Aqua: Is that? They went to see it and they saw a Boy Brian: Roxas! Aqua: Ven! Then he disappeared, Brian and Stewie knows that Roxas is inside of Sora and Aqua knows that Ven was still asleep in the Chamber of Waking Brian: Roxas... Why do you want to go back to him? I know I promise to make you a different person. But I have to find a way out so I can help you. I just want to know that it's been you that keeps our hearts. Make the Darkness go away. Aqua: Ven... What have you come here to tell me? I know I promise to wake you up, I'm sorry. But I have to find a way home before I can help you. I just want to know that it's been you that keeps our hearts. Keeps the dark away. Then they saw a Mirror Aqua: It's a Mirror. They look at it and then their reflection just grab them and now they are in World Within Then many Mirrors is around them Aqua: What just happened? They look at the mirror and didn't see their reflection Aqua: Those Mirrors... maybe they're were a clue. Brian: Let's see. They went off to see the Mirror Aqua: Is this how it is to face your demon? Brian: I think so. Then their Reflection has comes to life Phantom Stewie: You'll never see the realm of Light. Phantom Brian: Just let go of everything and fade into the Darkness. Phantom Aqua: Only your heart is hollow enough to be a demon. Aqua: That's not true! Our heart is strong, we'll prove it! Brian: We are full of light! And we can find our way out! Stewie: We will never give into darkness! They are fighting the Phantom's of Them and defeated them Aqua: Ven, Terra... And now my own Phantom? What could it all mean? Brian: Roxas.. Tino... Thomas... Ryan... And now our phantoms? What does this means? So they went off to defeat the Phantom's of them and they did it Aqua: That's all of them. Stewie: Aqua: Ven and Terra didn't have anything to say. Brian: But our Shadows... they wanted to destroy us. They left the Mirror and go back to the Mirror where they came from Aqua: Never would have though we'd become our worst enemy's. (Sigh) Brian: We've talk to ourselves a lot since falling into these Shadows. Stewie: But with the Phantoms, it's as though all of our doubts have gained a voice of their own. Aqua: They're the weakness in our hearts. Brian: I know we are alone here... Stewie: Have the uncountable hours in the shadow whittled away the courage we never really had? Brian: I think we are losing this fight. The Darkness has found the cracks in our hearts. Aqua: Is this... the last apparition before it takes us over? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3